Hope
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: *Situado en el Manga 338* Sentirse rechazada es algo muy doloroso y mas por esa persona a la que ella ama. Pensó que esta vez las cosas irían bien, pero al contrario… aun faltaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo… para poder derretir ese corazón de hielo. Juvia Loxar x Gray Fullbuster.


Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

_*Situado en el Manga 338* Sentirse rechazada es algo muy doloroso y mas por esa persona a la que ella ama. Pensó que esta vez las cosas irían bien, pero al contrario… aun faltaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo… para poder derretir ese corazón de hielo._

* * *

_-_ __**Hope**__ _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

_*Si mantienes la esperanza, en tu corazón, no habrá nada imposible, ni final en tu camino*_

**F**airy Tail había ganado la batalla, todos esta vez les tocaba celebrar en grande en el gran palacio por la victoria, todos estaban felices por haber sido capaz de vencer todos los obstáculos, que realmente eran muy grandes.

Todos aun seguían muy concentrados en la fiesta, y más por un alegre Natsu Dragneel que estaba vestido como Rey y actuando cómicamente como uno, ordenando que le trajeran comida, agua, que unos imiten a Happy entre otras cosas.

Todos estaban muy felices que no se dieron cuenta que había una persona que al parecer había recibido una gran decepción por parte de un chico que al parecer… es un Tsundere con todo y marca registrada.

Juvia Loxar miraba con la mirada decaída pero con una sonrisa para disimularla. Estaba un poco recargada en una de las hermosas paredes con una copa de vino tinto en su mano, mirando con atención a sus amigos que no dejaban escapar esa sonrisa en sus rostros alegres. Todo había acabado y todos necesitaban esta vez, un merecido descanso. Ya se lo merecían desde mucho antes.

Miro atentamente su copa moviéndola un poco fijando su vista en el líquido oscuro que danzaba u chocaba con aquellas paredes de cristal. — ¿Así acaba todo? — se preguntaba mirando discretamente al joven Fullbuster que estaba divirtiéndose con sus amigos, en especial con Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Natsu y Happy.

Se preguntaba ¿Qué tenían ellas para que Gray se comportara amable? ¿Qué hicieron ellas para obtener ese tipo de atención en Gray? Comprendía que todos eran amigos, mucho antes de que ella llegara a conocerlo e integrarse a Fairy Tail para estar cerca de él.

Se sentía muy mal al haber sido eso un rechazo repentino y simple, aun si se tratara de una broma o no, realmente le dolió. Su amado la rechazo siendo muy honesto con un simple "no".

Sonrió tristemente y dio una risa. — Bueno, eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano. — sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y sus lagrimas querían salir, pero Juvia las retuvo.

— Oye Juvia. — alguien la interrumpió y la peliazul vio que era su amigo Gajeel. — Oye ¿estás bien? Tienes mala cara. — dijo algo quejoso por el aspecto de la Loxar. Vio que ella negaba tratando de no llevar a cabo una conversación, pero a Gajeel no le convenció eso. — Oye, se que tienes algo así que si quieres hablar solo dímelo.

— E-En verdad no es nada Gajeel-kun.

— Somos amigos ¿no? — esas palabras atraparon a la joven Loxar. — Dime lo que pasa. — dijo evitando la mirada un poco. —Me preocupo por ti ¿sabes?

— Gajeel-kun. — ella sintió en su interior una gran alegría al saber que su amigo Gajeel Redfox estaría para ella cuando era necesario. — D-De acuerdo, Juvia te contara todo. — dio una pequeña sonrisa y Gajeel le abrió paso para que fueran a una de las terrazas que había en aquellas ventanas abiertas.

Por su parte Lucy estaba en busca de Juvia para que también acompañara a Yukino, así que estaba caminando por todo el salón topándose con el alquimista.

— Gray. — lo llamo la rubia. — ¿Has visto a Juvia?

— ¿Juvia? — dijo guardando sus manos en los pantalones. — No la he visto…

— Oh Juvia. — Lucy ya la había localizado y vio que estaba caminando junto a Gajeel. — Su mirada esta cambiada. — noto algo de tristeza en el bello rostro de la Loxar que salía junto a su amigo de Phantom. — ¿Le hiciste algo? — eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y si Juvia estaba así era por una gran razón en especial; Gray Fullbuster.

— No… — dijo este excusándose. — Únicamente le dije que sería honesto y diría "no" a las cosas que no me gustan.

— Eres un tonto, no debiste ser tan honesto. — lo regaño Lucy colocando sus brazos en jarras. — O al menos no se lo hubieras dicho.

— Si como digas…

— Primero lo que me contaron acerca de tu "muerte" y ahora esto. Al parecer Juvia ya no lo aguantara por más tiempo. — dijo preocupada la maga estelar mirando el salón. — ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras entonces. — le hablo de mala gana y se fue dejándolo solo en medio de la pista de baile.

…

— Entonces eso paso. — dijo Gajeel tranquilamente tomando una copa de Champán. — La verdad ese stripper ya pasó el limite.

— Juvia se siente mal. Fu una indirecta a un rechazo Gajeel-kun.

— Creo que ya no valdría la pena que lo siguieras como lo haces ahora. Te harás mas daño tonta.

— Juvia ya se está dando cuenta pero… Gray-sama. El… fue quien hizo que Juvia mirara el cielo azul. —dijo descargando sus lagrimas. — Juvia se sintió muy feliz ese día, por eso Juvia ama a Gray-sama.

— Pero lo único que sientes por él es atracción ¿no? — el metalero se mostro confundido un poco ¿acaso Juvia si lo amaba de verdad?

— ¡No! — dijo inmediatamente mirándolo. — Bueno, Juvia al principio así lo sintió, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo, Gray-sama cautivo a Juvia. — limpio bruscamente sus lagrimas. — Pero también esta Lyon-sama…

— Al parecer el segundo stripper si te entiende en ese ámbito, ya que está enamorado de ti y tu mujer no le haces caso.

— Juvia ya lo sabe. — bajo la mirada y únicamente con cuidado se sentó en el grueso barandal de mármol mientras su amigo recargaba su espalda en este, estando junto a ella.

— No pierdas el ánimo por eso Juvia. — lo escucho seriamente. — Puede que por el momento el stripper "aun" no esté interesado en ti.

_¿Aun?_

— Solo dale tiempo, pero creo que tú también deberías cambiar un poco ¿no? — la miro y ella únicamente lo observo fijamente. — Por el atuendo no te preocupes, con ese nuevo look que tomaste ahora, pues… te ves muy bien. Únicamente deberías de hacerte más fuerte, más confiada y segura de ti misma.

— ¿Tú crees Gajeel-kun?

— ¿Te he fallado alguna vez? — dijo este burlón obteniendo una risa de la maga de agua, eso era lo que quería conseguir, animarla. Porque hoy la noche era joven.

— ¡Gajeel-san! — escucharon la voz de Sting quien se asomo y ambos chicos vieron que tenia atrapado a Natsu con una llave en el cuello. — ¡Vamos a pelear!

Gajeel únicamente sonrió como suele hacerlo y se dirigió a Juvia por última vez. — Ve y diviértete, ya después pon en práctica lo que te dije. Y nada de errores ¿entendido?

— Gracias Gajeel-kun. — dijo ella ya sonriente y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, estando tan agradecida con el Redfox. Cuando Gajeel salió fuera de su vista, entro para ver qué podía hacer, si había algo divertido entonces se quedaría o de plano se iría a descansar ya que aun estaba algo cansada por la batalla.

Las palabras de Gajeel le ayudaron mucho a reflexionar, quizás aun Gray no está preparado para una relación o para comenzar a sentir esos sentimientos que ella siente por él, al parecer creyó también que no debería ser tan directa y hacer que todo vaya más rápido. Pero como ella anhela que alguna vez Gray la abrazara, la besara, le dijera que la amaba entre otras muchas cosas que seguramente harían a Juvia feliz.

Pero al parecer no era aun el momento, esta vez se lo dejaría al tiempo que decidiera. Sonrió al darse cuenta de eso y creyó que sería lo mejor mantener las distancias por un momento para ver cómo iban las cosas.

_Aunque Juvia espera lograr una oportunidad, si algún día la hay Juvia la aprovechara y no la dejara ir. _

Dijo esperanzada mientras caminaba sonriendo a la salida, al parecer no tenia los ánimos suficientes como para divertirse, sin darse cuenta que una miraba la había seguido de cerca.

Bajo las escaleras del palacio para irse rumbo a "Honey Bone" para cambiarse el vestido y preparar sus cosas ya que el día de mañana todos regresarían al gremio, pues su tarea en Crocus había terminado ya.

Cuando iba por los jardines, sintió un ligera brisa helada que hizo que se abrazara a si misma cerrando los ojos preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

— Se detuvo. — dijo mientras miraba por todas partes. — Juvia se pregunta ¿Qué fue eso?

Cuando fijo su vista en uno de los rosales, abrió los ojos al ver lo que había entre aquellas rojas y hermosas rosas.

Se acerco lentamente y vio que había incrustada una rosa de hielo, la tomo entre su manos con cuidado de no espinarse con el rosal y la miro maravillada, aquella rosa de hielo brillaba hermosamente cuando la luna la tocaba con sus rayos lunares.

— Que hermosa. — dijo con las mejillas encendidas y volvió a buscar con la mirada al causante, pero no era necesario pensar quien fue quien se la obsequio, sonrió y abrazo la rosa contra su pecho para irse caminando. _Con una sonrisa que nadie iba a arrebatarle tan fácilmente…_

El pelinegro miraba el marchar de la maga de agua por medio de uno de los enormes ventanales, tenía una mano recargada en el cristal y la otra en su bolsillo, una discreta sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

— Al menos se que ella seguirá esperando mi respuesta. — dijo Gray dando una pequeña risa. — Otro punto a tu favor Juvia. — se alejo del ventanal para seguir disfrutando de la velada, aunque hubiera deseado que la Loxar no se haya ido. — Tantas cosas que me obligas a hacer… — se refirió al obsequio que creo con su propia magia.

Bueno, como pensó Juvia... que el tiempo decida el destino de ambos.

* * *

_-_ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

* * *

**Y yo pensando que la "muerte" de Gray iba ser más que suficiente y nos vienen con esto, un rechazo! Gray ya me tienes más que encabronada, maldito Tsundere pero vas a ver algún día, y todavía… Lyon decidió rendirse. ¿Ahora que pasara con los típicos celos de Gray? ¿Ya no habrá momentos Gruvion?**

**No puede ser… pero no perderé el rumbo de seguir apoyando esta pareja, ahora si es una pareja complicada. XD. Les dejo este escrito que se me ocurrió esta tarde, así que disfrútenlo.**

**Nos veremos**

**Atte: Maleny.**


End file.
